Fractions de secondes
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Avant Gensomaden Saiyuki. A Hôtô, Dokugakuji apprend à connaître son prince, Kougaiji cauchemarde, Doku se rend utile... Tranches de vies?


Warning : certains y trouveront des hints de yaoi possibles (en cherchant bien), mais assez discrets j'espère pour ne pas choquer toute personnes lisant la fic à qui ça pourrait poser un problème…

(message perso : Flo-chan, j'ai changé que trois mots, par la peine de la relire !!!)

**Fractions de secondes (Ore Wa…)** Auteur : SeaGull, 2003 

Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki n'est pas à moi, et la fic n'est que le résultat d'un peu de temps libre (y'a longtemps) et d'un esprit légèrement tordu.

**Complet**. Cauchemar et désespoir de Kougaiji, enchaîné par l'espoir. Raconté par Dokugakuji… Avant le début de Gensomaden Saiyuki.

***

J'ai remarqué ça, il y a quelques jours.

Dedans. Quelques minutes. Dehors.

Dedans. Quelques heures. Dehors.

Et maintenant que je sais, je suis en train d'attendre. A chaque fois. Il ne sait pas encore. Toujours calme et serein quand il quitte cette pièce. Plus déterminé aussi.

A chaque fois qu'il disparaît, je l'attends dans le coin sombre près de la porte. Puis il sort, et quelques instants plus tard, je fais semblant de l'avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures…

« _Kougaiji–sama_… Je vous cherchais. »

Je m'incline bien bas. Je ne demande jamais d'explication. Il m'a pris à ses côtés sans me poser une seule question. Il avait vu en moi une loyauté que je n'avais rien pour prouver. Je marche dans son sillage, juste derrière. Je suis en train de suivre ces trois longues mèches de cheveux châtains qui ondulent sur un long manteau sombre.

**Je suis son homme d'armes.**

***

Ç'était il y a quelques mois…

Il sort encore de cette chambre. Quand je le rejoins, cette fois, je le vois sourire en coin.

« Kougaiji… Je vous cherchais. »

Je donne un léger hochement de tête et continue de marcher à ses côtés. Je regarde son fier profil.

« Hé bien… Tu passes incroyablement beaucoup de ton temps à me chercher. »

Oh, mon prince, je discerne le sarcasme dans ta voix.

« En effet .»

J'entends son léger rire. Je suis déjà envoûté par ce son. Ce qui est rare est toujours précieux. Quelqu'un nous appelle. Nous sommes demandé par _Gyokumen-Koushu_. Il arrête de rire. Je hais déjà cette femme.

C'est une petite fille. Cachée derrière les robes d'une femme qui ne tient pas à elle. Ses cheveux sont d'un orange éclatant et elle a d'immenses yeux verts.

« Prends-la avec toi, elle m'ennuie… » dit la femme avec le kimono aux couleurs froides. Elle regarde ses ongles et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu peux disposer… »

C'est comme ça que nous avons rencontré Ririn.

Nous sommes en train de marcher vers les appartements de Kougaiji. Il nous précède. Il lui jette un regard de temps à autres… Je suis juste à côté d'elle et je sens qu'elle est effrayée. Elle fixe son dos. Juste là, en pleine marche, elle est en train de tirer sur ma manche. 

« C'est mon demi-frère, tu sais ? » chuchote-t-elle solennellement… Je ne savais pas. Il ne savait pas non plus, je pense. Mais je me doutais quand même que Gyokumen n'était pas la mère de Kougaiji… Nous sommes dans ses quartiers maintenant. Ils s'observent l'un l'autre. Je tousse doucement pour demander si je ne devrais pas partir, mais il me fait signe de rester. Il est à genoux maintenant, pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, mais ne se sent pas rassurée non plus. Il caresse sa tête et puis sourit.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demande-t-il. Et c'est tout. C'est comme s' il avait toujours été un frère.

Voilà comment il changea une fillette apeurée en ce _gaki_ surexcité après qui nous sommes tout le temps en train de courir…

« Et laisse tomber le demi. Je suis ton frère maintenant. »

« Merci… _Oni-chan_. » murmure-t-elle.

Comment fait-il pour que les gens autour de lui se sentent si bien ?

Il m'a demandé de la protéger comme je le protègerais lui, et de lui apprendre à se battre. « Je veux être sûre qu'elle puisse se défendre toute seule. », dit-il. Je le comprends. J'espère que j'en ai appris assez à mon petit frère pour qu'il survive jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau.

Mais ce soir est différent. 

Ce soir, mon prince est encore dans cette pièce. Je devrais l'attendre comme je l'ai toujours fait, peu importe qu'il sorte seulement au milieu de la nuit ou aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Mais ce soir c'est différent. La porte est entrouverte. Il sait que je sais. Je pense qu'il est en train d'attendre que j'entre. J'obéis.

La pièce est si immense. La pièce est si vide. La pièce est si sombre. Je ne peux même pas le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici pendant tout ce temps ? Mais ensuite, mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité : et je vois. Au loin, Il y a un mur. Dans le mur, il y a une colonne. Dans la colonne est sculptée une femme. Magnifique. C'est comme si elle était vivante, comme si elle respirait, et sur le point de sortir de la pierre. Mais elle est pierre. Elle ne peut pas bouger. On a l'impression qu'elle est comme prisonnière, seulement le haut de son corps visible…

Sans réfléchir Dokugakuji (_Hai… c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné_) marche vers elle. Elle est si haut au-dessus de moi, mais je veux toucher la pierre. Je suis sur le point de tendre la main vers elle. Soudain, une autre main aux longues griffes sort des ténèbres et se saisit de mon poignet. Kougaiji était là pendant tout ce temps où j'étais en train de regarder la sculpture avec admiration.

« Ne la touche pas », dit-il, « ou tu pourrais en mourir. »

Je le regarde. Il est sérieux. Et il est triste aussi. Il me montre les cordes qui pendent dans les airs, et les jufus dessus. Il explique qu'il veut être sûr que personne ne la touchera encore. Même _Gyokumen-koushu_. Il me raconte comment la femme dans le pilier était autrefois sa mère, et à quel point elle était belle : beaucoup plus que son image de pierre, même si après cinq cents ans ses souvenirs commencent à se brouiller. Il me raconte comment on la changea en pierre (et ce qui compte pour moi, _qui_). Et qu'elle est toujours vivante dans sa cage, comment parfois dans ses rêves il peut toujours entendre sa voix l'appeler inlassablement…

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que sa mère a fait, pas encore… Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je lui en veux. » Déjà en train de penser à sa sœur. « Je ne veux pas d'elle ici, pas encore. »

Puis il me révèle pourquoi il demeure dans cette forteresse, sous le commandement d'une femme, celle qu'il méprise le plus sur terre, pour faire revivre un père qui était un monstre…

« Un jour, je trouverai un moyen de la réveiller. Quel qu'en soit le prix. »

J'ai tué ma propre mère. Peut-être que je vais aider la sienne. C'est réconfortant quelque part.

Il me fait confiance avec ses motivations.

**Je suis son bras droit.**

***

J'attends qu'il sorte de la pièce. Il le sait. Parfois, je suis même avec lui à l'intérieur.

« Kou… je t'attendais. » J'ébouriffe l'acajou de sa chevelure.

« Si gentil de ta part…Tu devrais trouver une meilleure manière de passer ton temps libre… »

Il essaye de me foudroyer du regard, mais ça doit être dur quand en même temps je vois l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres…

Nous marchons dans les corridors, juste après. Mon bras est familièrement enroulé autour de ses épaules. Il fronce les sourcils, mais me laisse faire ce que je veux. Son corps est tiède sous le tissu et sous ma paume. A chaque fois que je ne porte pas mon manteau blanc, ses cheveux sont doux sous mon bras.

Je garde sa porte. Chaque nuit. Au début, il ne savait pas. C'est une chose que je voulais faire. Depuis le premier jour où il m'a pris avec lui. Un jour, il a remarqué. A dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. J'ai continué de le faire. La plupart du temps, il ne dort pas du tout. Il lit des livres antiques écrits dans des langages mystérieux, avec des sorts si puissants à l'intérieur, qu'ils pourraient menacer le monde entier. Même _Gyokumen-koushu_ ne sait pas qu'il les possède. Mais il ne cherche qu'un seul sort. _Engokuki_ n'était qu'un petit bonus, il m'a dit un jour.

Une nuit, il sortit et pour me dire d'entrer : « Je peux pas me concentrer avec toi debout dehors. Reste ici. Je sais pas : prends un siège, un livre, boit du vin, fais ce que tu veux… Arrête juste de rester planté dans ce couloir glacé… » et chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi, il soupire.

Il ne comprend pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas (et refuse de me questionner). Il était une fois un grand frère qui décida qu'il prendrait soin de son petit frère. Un jour, il perdit de vue l'enfant pendant quelques minutes et sa marâtre esseya de le tuer. Il ne sauva l'enfant qu'en tuant sa propre mère. Cet homme s'appelait Jien. Mais Dokugakuji ne veut pas faire la même erreur. Il saura toujours où se trouve Kougaiji.

Maintenant, même quand il est en train de dormir dans son lit, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté, avec un livre, un verre de vin, ou ce que je veux…

Mais ce soir c'est différent.

Quelque chose m'a réveillé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je suis toujours assis dans les quartiers de Kougaiji. Une bouteille de vin à moitié vide à côté d'un verre, à portée de main, sur la table. Il a travaillé tard sur un ancien manuscrit qu'il a retrouvé il y a quelques jours. Cela fait seulement quelques heures qu'il m'a fait un léger signe de la main signifiant bonne nuit, avec ce regard ennuyé qu'il a, qui veut dire « je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à monter la garde comme ça. » Il est dans sa chambre, maintenant, et doit être en train de dormir. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je suis si tendu… C'est peut-être parce que je me suis endormi et que je me sens un peu coupable maintenant, que j'éprouve le besoin de jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. C'est idiot, je le sais. Mais quelque chose m'a réveillé. Il faut que je sois sûr qu'il va bien.

Il est là, sur le lit. Au moins il n'a pas disparu et je suis soulagé. Il est toujours entièrement habillé, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il était complètement endormi avant même d'atteindre sa couche. Seule une bougie est allumée, près du lit, le reste du lieu dans l'ombre. La lumière tremblotante fait naître des reflets dans ses cheveux. Il est couché sur le ventre, le visage caché sous un bras protecteur.

Et il continue de rêver.

C'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Il est affalé sur le couvre-lit, se raidissant parfois. Et il y a quelques gémissements sourds aussi. J'ai peur qu'il ait mal, ou quelque chose : je m'approche. Ma main touche presque une mèche de cheveux. C'est là qu'il se réveille. Il s'assoit, le regard dans le vide et haletant, les yeux grands ouverts. Je recule dans l'ombre : comment pourrais-je expliquer que j'étais là en train de le fixer ? Mais il ne me voit pas. Pendant quelques minutes il cache son visage dans ses mains. Je continue ma surveillance silencieuse. Quand sa respiration est redevenue égale, il se lève simplement et commence à se diriger à grands pas vers Dieu sait où. Alors je suis. Comme je le ferai toujours.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Nous sommes dans cette pièce, encore. Mais il n'est pas dressé fièrement comme il en a l'habitude. Il est à genoux, la tête baissée, comme en pénitence. Je ne comprends pas les mots qu'il ne cesse de répéter comme un mantra. Alors je me rapproche (je sais que ça commence à devenir une habitude ...).

« …_pardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoipardonnemoi_… »

Et je sens mon cœur se briser.

« Kou ? » Je suis à genoux à côté de lui à présent. « Kou ? » Et je n'ose pas le toucher.

« Je l'ai trahie… », il murmure soudain. Tant de désespoir. Et une seule larme. Si précieuse.

Mes bras sont déjà enlacés autour de lui, même si je ne sais pas comment. Il s'abandonne à l'étreinte chaleureuse sans même le remarquer.

« J'ai fait un rêve… » Il parle dans le vide, je ne sais même pas s'il est conscient que je suis là.

« …Je puisais surtout dans l'âme de ma mère je lisais à travers ses yeux, je sentais ses impresssions, j'aimais à travers son amour… Son âme était si lumineuse, si colorée et si chaude, qu'elle ne laissait de ténèbres et de froid sur rien… »(* : note en bas de page )

J'écoute, et je comprends maintenant, quelle sorte de torture ça doit être de la voir comme ça, tous les jours depuis plus de la moitié d'un millénaire, si… Froide. Mais il continue de parler.

« Mais ce soir j'ai rêvé que quelqu'un venait ici… Ce n'était pas moi… Et il a osé la toucher, et doucement, si doucement, elle s'est transformée en poussière, pendant que je hurlais, encore et encore, comme si… Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, n'avais jamais existé… Elle était morte… »

Et ses mains qui se lèvent encore pour cacher son visage, comme si la vision de sa propre mère juste en face de lui était trop pour lui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas soulagé de voir qu'elle est toujours là, indemne dans sa prison de pierre…

« Et je l'ai trahie… Je l'ai fait parce que pour une fraction de seconde j'ai été heureux, parce qu'elle était libre dans sa mort, et heureux parce j'étais libre aussi… Plus de promesse à tenir. Plus besoin pour moi de rester ici… Seulement pouvoir faire le deuil… Comment pourrais-je encore me présenter devant elle maintenant ? Je ne suis plus digne de son amour… »

Ho. Alors c'est pour ça.

« Alors tu ne veux plus la délivrer ? », j'ose demander.

Il lève la tête. C'est la première fois que c'est vraiment moi qu'il regarde. La première fois qu'il remarque qu'il n'est pas seul. Mais il me regarde comme si j'étais fou… Et le poing qui atterrit sur ma figure me prend par surprise…

« Bien sûr que je vais la sauver ! A n'importe quel prix ! », et il est dressé fièrement, la flamme de retour dans ses yeux violets et brillante entre ses poings – démon de feu dans toute sa splendeur… Me dominant de toute sa taille.

Et malgré la douleur dans ma mâchoire, je me sens sourire follement : « Ça c'est le Kou que je connais… », je déclare.

Et il est là, complètement réveillé maintenant, me regardant d'un air interrogateur et ensuite d'un air absolument désolé quand il aperçoit l'hématome sur mon visage. J'attrape sa main pour me relever. Il est toujours en train de me fixer, et murmure qu'il s'excuse. Mon bras se fraie un passage sur ses épaules, où je voudrais qu'il soit toujours. Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

« Tu vois que je peux être utile quand je monte la garde dans tes quartiers ! », je proclame.

« Oui, je m'en rends compte maintenant… », il acquiesce tranquillement.

Il ne me repousse plus chaque fois qu'il est triste maintenant, et il me laisse le suivre presque partout sans se plaindre.

Il me fait confiance avec sa douleur et ses larmes.

**Je suis son ami.**

***

Des mois plus tard…

Kou vient juste de revenir d'une mission diplomatique au palais de _Hyakugan-mao_, il y a quelques jours. Il n'est pas revenu seul.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes deux à attendre à l'extérieur de cette pièce. C'est une nouvelle-venue. Elle s'appelle Yaone. Elle a l'air fragile, mais son esprit est fort. Elle est censée être une bio-chimiste, mais elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec la petite Ririn (ou à courir après elle plus exactement – douces vacances pour moi !).

« Je ne le quitterai pas. » dit-elle. Une autre à qui il a changé la vie. Je la comprends. C'est un pacte. Pour lui, et entre nous deux aussi. Nous te suivrons. A n'importe quel prix.

Une fois, il m'a demandé quand elle laisserait tomber le _–sama_. Il m'a dit que ça avait été déjà un peu dur de me faire perdre l'habitude. Je lui ai dit que ça prendrait longtemps : il avait sauvé mon âme et rendu ma dignité.

Il lui avait sauvé sa vie et son intégrité. Ça risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps.

**_Ore wa…_**

**_Homme d'armes_**

**_Bras droit…_**

**_Ami…_**

**_Et…_**

Quand il sort de la pièce, elle s'incline bien bas, et ça me fait rire doucement, parce que mon bras a déjà atterri sur les épaules de Kou.

« Kou… Nous t'attendions ! »

Que suis-je maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je serai plus tard ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je veux être plus tous les jours, parce qu'il compte de plus en plus chaque jour.

***

**note de fin **:

(*)OK. Pour ce passage j'ai triché, j'ai pioché chez un vieux po(è)te : 

_« Je puisais surtout dans l'âme de ma mère je lisais à travers ses yeux, je sentais ses impresssions, j'aimais à travers son amour… Son âme était si lumineuse, si colorée et si chaude, qu'elle ne laissait de ténèbres et de froid sur rien _».

Alphonse de Lamartine.


End file.
